I Let Go
by Bree-2006
Summary: On the wake of his parent’s death, Robin the boy wonder relives the terrible moment when he watched them fall to their deaths. Nightmares surface and Robin finds himself falling too only to be caught before he hits the ground. RobStar Oneshot


**I let go**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but endless amounts of comic books and videos, oh, and a few action figures and posters…but I do own the CD that I let go by Eighteen Visions is on.**

**Summery: On the wake of his parent's death, Robin the boy wonder relives the terrible moment when he watched them fall to their deaths. Nightmares surface and Robin finds himself falling too only to be caught before he hits the ground.**

**AN: I loved my summery for this, which was written way before I actually wrote the one shot. Lol, I'm slow I know. I'm glad you all liked Right Here Waiting, I guess it was ok, not the greatest I've written or even remotely close, but it was readable. Also, I know that songfics are not allowed here anymore and my fics are endangered of being erased. (Damn the administration!) but I wanna say I don't care! You are using shows and stuff to write about, what's wrong with using songs, it not like you're hurting people. Song writers should be happy that people love their songs enough to include them into their writing! Geesh how dumb! Also second person is not aloud! I'm great at writing second person, which is what _Home is where the heart is_ mostly was. Some of the greatest writers have done their stories in second person, including Robert Frost, Adeline Yen-mah, Nicholas Sparks and countless others. It's not fair to have a good story erased because it doesn't follow guidelines. Let the readers be the judge of the story! Anyways, I just wanted to explain this because my best friends fic was erased for being in second person. It was a great one too that my normal readers have probably read and I hope that when her ten days of not being able to upload stories are over that she uploads it again just to spite them all! Good job on your story Moonlady I'm proud of you!**

**Ok, I'm finished…thanx for listening!**

**Dedicated to Thugette90 (thanx for being an awesome reader and reviewer and a great friend!) and Moonlady9 (I luv ya girl and I hope that you have awesome success on your stories!)**

* * *

**Could you, maybe,  
Stop this from happening?  
And I know it hurts, but  
You don't have to walk away  
**

His breath was ragged; he himself was tired and weary, ready to fall into a decent nights sleep. But he knew it wouldn't come, it was just one of those days. Fighting left him exhausted and achy, but his inner torment was what hurt him most.

**And I don't know why  
I wanna stop myself from feeling low  
And I don't know why  
Lies know my name and lies I show**

Today, the day he had relived year after year for the past decade was the worst for the young teenager. Right now it was the early morning, and since time was not on the Boy Wonders side he did nothing but stare into the blank vicinity of his room.

**And I don't know why  
I want to stop myself from feeling low  
And I don't know why  
I don't know why I even try  
**

A decade, ten years of nightmares and heartache, to Robin, it was a past occurrence, but to Richard Grayson, it was a never ending remembrance of the day he was forced to grow up. He could still smell the smoke in the air from the many fireworks and flaming hoops, the glow of the moon creating shadows in the colorful tent. He could hear the voices and sirens in the distance, and the feel of arms pulling the young child away from the two lithe figures on the floor. It was by far the worse night of the little boy's life. It was the night of his parent's demise, his fallout, the night he had become an orphan.

Tony Zucco, mob boss and villain times ten, had ruthlessly murdered them over money. Cutting their robes with practiced ease, the madman had in an instant ended their lives, only to get away, free from justice**  
**  
Poor Richard was a lucky little boy, being taken under the billionaire Bruce Wayne's wing, who too had lost his parents at an early age. He wouldn't deny that he was treated very well by the playboy and butler who had become his father figure and surrogate grandfather, he had a pretty well made childhood, with many privileges other children did not have. But he still would have given it all up to see them again.

**I can't be that way  
When my life looks this grey  
So I let go  
I let go**

He moaned into the dark room, throwing a pillow over his head in frustration. Taking a quick glance at the clock he sighed.

**2:43 am**

All he wanted was sleep, was that so much to ask for? He rolled over so he was facing the only lighting in his room, a window. It was a clear night, without a cloud in the sky, the air was crisp and to anyone else it would have been perfect, but he wasn't too sure.

'_I know I could have done something…I could have helped them.'_ He had had this conversation with himself many times before. Guilt was a regular feeling for the teenage hero. This guilt had over the years turned into a form of hatred. He was unable to save the people that loved him the most, yet everyday he could save a city from inhumane forces that threatened their very lives. To him that was an irony in itself.

**And I don't know why  
I wanna stop myself from feeling low  
And I don't know why  
Lies know my name and lies I show **

**And I don't know why  
I want to stop myself from feeling low  
And I don't know why  
I don't know why I even try **

**  
**He tossed again, his bed making an unpleasant clatter against the wall. He winced; hopefully everyone was sleeping soundly enough not to have heard it.

'**Knock Knock'**

But of course the boy never got his way. He mumbled into his pillow a grouchy _'What do you want?' _and listened for the visitor to tell him something back.

"Friend Robin, it is I Starfire wondering if you need any assistance, I heard a loud commotion protruding from within your quarters." Robin opened his tiresome eyes and sat up slowly, letting the sheets fall to his feet. He reached for his mask and placed it firmly over his crystal blue orbs. He yawned and sighed, even if he told the alien princess to go away, he knew she wouldn't.

"Come in Star." At the sound of her name the door opened and she walked in. Her hair was in a high ponytail and a purple laced nightgown,--which left nothing to the imagination, covered her orange tinted skin. She had a worried look on her face causing him to frown. He patted the bed, signaling her to sit beside him which she readily did. She gave him a sad smile.

"You have suffered from a mare of the night, yes?" he couldn't help but nod. She put a hand on his shoulder giving him a kind smile.

"Do you…do you wish to share? You do not have to if you do not wish to; I simply wish to know if you are feeling okay." Her rambling was a sort of fresh air for him. _'At least someone cares' _he thought sourly. Of course the alien beauty noticed this and grabbed his un-gloved hand.

"You are not okay." She told him sternly, he turned his gaze to her quickly; ready to protest, but she put a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"You are my best friend Robin you can not lie to me." He nodded, oh how right she was, whatever the reason she was just too hard to lie to, too many times before he had tried it, and too many times before he had failed.

"Please friend tell me what is wrong." He shook his head.

"I don't want to worry you about nothing." She sighed, removing her hand from his. Starfire stood up and looked down at him with confusion on her face.

"But I am already worried, you are not yourself and it frightens me." He looked down at the carpet, there was that guilt again.

"Robin, I do not wish to be a pest but I do not wish to be lied to either. Please tell me your troubles." It sounded almost like a beg, did she really want to know that badly?

"Starfire…It's complicated, you wont understand." She gasped at his harsh words.

"I do not need to understand to help." she whispered, tears seeping out of the corner of her emerald eyes. To tell her she wouldn't understand was like telling her that she was stupid, otherworldly creatures didn't understand human problems? She shook her head.

'_Who are the true naive ones?'_

She headed for the door, stopping to look at him once more.

"Robin, you must learn to let go, for your friends will always be here to stop you from falling." He watched as she walked out and the door shut behind her.

**I can't be that way  
When my life looks this grey  
So I let go  
I let go **

He continued to look at where she had once been, he groaned and covered his face with his hands in exasperation.

"I'm sorry Starfire, but I'm not sure I can be that way." he whispered.**  
**

**I've gotta leave it alone this time  
Or I'll wallow in my mind  
I've gotta leave it alone this time  
Or I'll wallow in my mind **

'_Or maybe I can.'_ He stood up and moved to the door. He placed his forehead on it and sighed.

**I can't be that way  
When my life looks this grey  
So I let go  
I let go **

'_Don't turn her away, she can help, just let go of it all…just let go."_

**I don't understand  
Why clouds sit on my head  
It looks like rain  
I feel shame**

He gathered his courage and walked out the door heading to the nearest room which just so happened to be hers. He rose his fist, ready to knock when he heard quiet sniffle from within it.

He had made her cry. How more guilty could a guy get?

**I can't be that way  
When my life looks this grey  
So I let go  
I let go**

He knocked, waiting for her to tell him to leave. But it never came. The door opened and she stood in front of him, red eyed and tearful. She moved inside to let him come in but he stayed there, not bothering to move. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hallway, crushing her against him.

**I don't understand  
Why clouds sit on my head  
It looks like rain  
I feel shame**

"You're not the one that doesn't understand, Starfire, it's me." He told her and hugging her like the world would end if he didn't. She smiled into his chest. She reached up and laid a feather like kiss on his lips.

"Now do you wish to tell me what is wrong?" Surprised by the sudden kiss he only smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, now I am." She pulled him inside her room and shut the door behind them.

**I can't be that way  
When my life looks this grey  
So I let go  
I let go  
**

They sat on her bed, and Starfire listened to it all, happy that Robin finally let his worries go.

I don't understand  
Why clouds sit on my head  
It looks like rain...

* * *

**Geesh, endings suck! I had a lot of trouble writing this. I had to keep getting up to check on my meatloaf (Which is not cooking!) so I did this in like four hours. That's a long time for me. N e ways I loved the song, which was again added at the end, and I think it came out perfect! Lol, thank you all for the reviews on my other stories! You rock!**


End file.
